A Trip to Romance
by ravient
Summary: Beach! The Seigaku tennis club regular members go to the beach! And there is an accident. Find it out! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Still not mine! -_-  
  
/.../ means thought  
  
'...' means conversation without words (at the undersea)  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hoi! Tomorrow we will go to the beach, nyaa~! Refreshing from heavy competitions. Ooishi and I have already rent a ship," said Eiji.  
  
"Hn, not bad. We'll participate, ne, Tezuka," said Fuji with a smile.  
  
"What? Me?"  
  
"C'mon, Tezuka. We'll have fun at there," said Ooishi.  
  
"Uuh, well" Tezuka answered reluctantly.  
  
"Ne, Ochibi-chan. You will go, won't you?"  
  
"Why must we go there?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"We're diving," said Ooishi.  
  
"Neither dining nor dying, nyaa~!!"  
  
"I'll pass," said Ryoma nonchalantly.  
  
"C'mon, Echizen! I'll go!" said Momo.  
  
/Because of you are going I won't/ thought Ryoma while pouting.  
  
"Ne, Echizen, if you don't go, *psst psst*"  
  
"What?!" Ryoma shocked and blushed.  
  
"You'll go, right?" Momo's evil grin appeared.  
  
"Uugh..."  
  
"Maybe I won't go," said Taka sadly.  
  
"Doshitano, Taka-san?" asked Fuji.  
  
"I have to look after the store."  
  
"Nyaa~, zannen munen mata raishuu~" said Eiji.  
  
"Hn, what a pity," said Fuji.  
  
"So, decided! We'll go to the beach tomorrow. At 9 a.m. we'll gather at school!" said Ooishi.  
  
"And Echizen, don't be late!" Momo grinned.  
  
"Uis yo!"  
  
+++++  
  
Next day, 09.10 a.m.  
  
"Ho hoi!! Mengo mengo! I'm late. All of you have arrived already, nya~," said Eiji.  
  
"Not all! Echizen has not arrived yet," said Momo.  
  
"Nyaa~? Ochibi again?"  
  
"Ciss!"  
  
"Osoii!" shouted all of them. (ravient: like at 'Happy2x days' song! ^^)  
  
"Uugh! Sorry!"  
  
"Ok, now let's go!" said Ooishi.  
  
+++++  
  
At the beach,  
  
"Aah...! At last, we arrived! Yay!" said Momo cheerfully.  
  
"Let's check in to the motel first," said Ooishi.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Irasshaimase." welcomed the receptionist.  
  
"We want to check in," said Ooishi.  
  
"Sorry, sir. We only have 4 rooms left."  
  
"Hei, guys. They only have 4 rooms." Ooishi told to his friends.  
  
"Well, that's enough. We can spare to 2-2," said Fuji.  
  
"All right. This is your room keys. Have a nice day," said the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you," said Ooishi.  
  
"Ok, now division of rooms. Here, Tezuka and Fuji at number 101..." said Ooishi.  
  
"Hn, not bad," grinned Fuji.  
  
"Inui and Kaidoh at 100..." continued Ooishi, "then Momo and Echizen will be at 103, so Eiji and I at 102."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hn, what's up, Echizen?" asked Ooishi.  
  
"Why should I stay in the same room with him?!" Ryoma glared Momo.  
  
"Huh? You don't like it, Echizen?" asked Momo.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Uugh..." Momo depressed.  
  
"There's no choice. Just for one night," said Ooishi.  
  
"Ceh!"  
  
"Jya, let's go to our room, Ooishi," said Eiji.  
  
"Ok. At 2 p.m., we'll go diving," said Ooishi.  
  
"Teehee, have a fun, minna," smiled Fuji.  
  
"Hiss..." blushed Kaidoh.  
  
+++++  
  
At 2 p.m.,  
  
"Hoi, minna! This way!" shouted Ooishi.  
  
"Jya, this is your ship. Be careful please and have fun," said the person who rent it.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll be fine! Sankyuu~!" said Eiji.  
  
"Woaah! What a cool ship!" said Momo.  
  
"Mada mada da ne."  
  
"Saa, let's go!" invited Eiji.  
  
+++++  
  
On the ship, at middle the sea,  
  
"Ok! Are you ready? This time, for our safety, we have buddy system," said Ooishi.  
  
"Buddy...what?" Momo confused.  
  
"Buddy system. That means we're diving with another friend. So, we'll spare into 4 groups," explained Fuji.  
  
"Woah...Fuji knows a lot about this, ne?" Eiji interested.  
  
"I have dived once," Fuji smiled.  
  
"All right! So, the group will be same with the roommate. Dou you agree?" asked Ooishi.  
  
"Hn, that's ok," said Fuji.  
  
"WHAT?! With HIM again?!" startled Ryoma.  
  
"C'mon, Ochibi! Just for a few minutes," grinned Eiji.  
  
"Ceh!"  
  
"Inui-senpai, you won't go to the underwater with that note, will you?" Kaidoh sweat-dropped. All of them were sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hahaha! Of course," said Inui while keeping his note.  
  
/Looks like you will go with that book/ thought Eiji.  
  
"Saa, are you ready?" said Ooishi.  
  
"Oough!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
+++++  
  
Under the sea,  
  
'Woaa...What a beautiful sea!" amazed Eiji, 'There are so many beautiful fish and corals, nyaa~'  
  
'Eiji! Don't go too far!' Ooishi signaled.  
  
'Don't worry, Ooishi!' Eiji replied.  
  
'Tezuka, they are beautiful, aren't they?' It was Fuji.  
  
'Aa...'  
  
'Hei, Echizen! Look at that fish! Looks like you, ne?' grinned Momo.  
  
'Yadda!'  
  
'Hn, ii data!'  
  
'Hiss...'  
  
/Hn? A sunken ship? Looks fun/ thought Eiji while diving deeper alone into the ship.  
  
+++++  
  
At the sunken ship,  
  
'Cool! Many fish, nyaa~! Hn, what's that?' Eiji went to a white thing. He took it.  
  
'Wa...waa!! Skull...!' scared Eiji and crashed something.  
  
'Uubh! Why...I...I can't breathe? Ugh...!' Eiji looked to his oxygen tube.  
  
'Wha...what?! The...the...hose of oxygen tube was...cut!!!' He shocked.  
  
'Ta...tasukete, O...Ooishi...,' he fainted.  
  
Meanwhile, /Huh? Where's Eiji?/ thought Ooishi.  
  
'Oi, minna! Do you see Eiji?' signaled Ooishi.  
  
'Nope,' replied Fuji and Inui.  
  
'I saw him went to that sunken ship,' Ryoma pointed to the ship.  
  
Suddenly, Ooishi went to the sunken ship. /I hope he's ok/ worried Ooishi.  
  
+++++  
  
At the sunken ship,  
  
'Eiji! Eiji! Where are you?!'  
  
Ooishi saw somebody floating in that ship and he swam to that body.  
  
'Eiji! Damn! He fainted! Why?' he looked to Eiji's hose. /Oh my God! His hose was cut! That's why he fainted! He was lack of oxygen!/ He quickly gave his oxygen mask to Eiji.  
  
/Damn! My oxygen was little! I must bring him to the surface!/  
  
Ooishi brings Eiji out from the sunken ship and swam fast to the surface.  
  
'Hn, what's the matter with that two?' signaled Tezuka to Fuji.  
  
'Eiji fainted! Let's go, Tezuka! They need our help!'  
  
And then those two swam to the surface too. Inui saw them and then he signaled to Kaidoh to go the surface.  
  
'Hn, where is senpai-tachi?' asked Momo to Ryoma with a signal.  
  
'Go to the surface' replied the latter.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Saa...'  
  
'Let's go, Echizen!'  
  
'Don't order me!!' They caught up to their senpai.  
  
+++++  
  
At the surface, on the ship  
  
"Eiji! Hey, wake up!" worried Ooishi.  
  
"His heartbeat stopped"  
  
"No way! Hey, Eiji! Wake up!"  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Momo. He and Ryoma had just gotten up from the ship.  
  
"Kikumaru-senpai is unconscious," said Kaidoh.  
  
"What?!" Momo shocked.  
  
"What...what should I do?! This is my fault! I was by his side, though"  
  
"Ooishi..."  
  
"We should give him a CPR. Ooishi, you do it!" ordered Fuji.  
  
"W...what?" Ooishi blushed.  
  
"Ne, what is CPR?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"Huh?! You don't know that?! Oh my God! It's mouth to mouth," explained Momo.  
  
Ryoma and Kaidoh blushed.  
  
"Ii data," Inui wrote something in his notebook.  
  
"C'mon, Ooishi! You're the only one who could do it!" said Fuji.  
  
"I...I'll try," Ooishi nervous.  
  
Silence...  
  
"Do...don't stare at me like that!" Ooishi blushed more.  
  
"Ok! Don't be nervous! We won't look, ok? C'mon everyone! Shut your eyes!" Fuji do the evil-grin.  
  
Ooishi took a deep breath and put his lips onto Eiji's.  
  
"Uu..bh! Cough! Cough!"  
  
"Eiji! Are you ok?" worried Ooishi.  
  
"Yokatta, Eiji," said Fuji.  
  
"I...what's wrong?" asked Eiji.  
  
"You drowned. Fortunately, Ooishi helped you right away," told Fuji.  
  
"He gave you a CPR," whispered Fuji and his evil-grin appeared again.  
  
"Huh?!" Eiji's face turned red.  
  
"Fuji!!" meanwhile Ooishi did, too.  
  
"Maa, let's go to the motel. You must be tired, Eiji," said Fuji, still with a evil-grin at his face.  
  
"Hehe! Not bad, Ooishi-senpai," said Momo.  
  
"Mada mada da ne," smiled Ryoma.  
  
+++++  
  
At the motel,  
  
"Can you walk, Eiji?" cared Ooishi.  
  
"Ee, daijoubu! Oops..."  
  
"Be careful," Ooishi grasped Eiji's hand, "Sigh, I'll take you to our room."  
  
"Sa...sankyuu." Both blushed.  
  
Fuji's evil grin appeared again.  
  
"Saa, minna! Let's go to our rooms," smiled Fuji.  
  
"Suman, minna. This is my entire fault," Ooishi apologized.  
  
"Not really yours. Have fun! C'mon, Tezuka," Fuji left smilingly.  
  
+++++  
  
At room 102,  
  
"Gomen ne, Eiji! I...I really...," Ooishi felt guilty.  
  
"Nya~? That's ok, Ooishi. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Besides, I didn't listen your warning," smiled Eiji weakly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"That's enough. Or I'll be angry!" Eiji pouts.  
  
"Eiji..."  
  
"Ooishi.."  
  
They moved closer and their lips brushed against each other.  
  
"Ne, Ooishi, Oops..."  
  
"Fu...Fuji! Tezuka!! You...you surprised me!" Eiji and Ooishi broke their kiss. Both blushed.  
  
"Ah...We're sorry for disturbing you. Let's go, Tezuka," Fuji does the evil- grin again.  
  
Tezuka shocked.  
  
"Maa, that's ok. What's the matter?" asked Ooishi, still blushing.  
  
"Nothing. Just..." Suddenly, the light went off.  
  
"Nyaa~! Doshitano?"  
  
"Eiji, where are you?"  
  
"I'm here, Ooishi."  
  
"Fuji?"  
  
"Still here, Tezuka."  
  
"Mou~, it's too dark, nyaa~"  
  
"Ooishi-senpai!"  
  
"Momo's voice. I'm here, Momo! Ouch!" Ooishi tripped on something.  
  
"Ooishi, daijoubu?" worried Eiji.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Hiss!"  
  
"Are you all here?" asked Inui, still bring his notebook.  
  
"I...Inui-senpai. Are you there?"  
  
"Of course I am, Kaidoh." Inui smiled. /So, Kaidoh is afraid of dark. Hn, ii data/ Inui tried to write on his notebook, but it's impossible.  
  
"Oi, Echizen!"  
  
"Urusai yo, Momo-senpai!"  
  
Ryoma felt someone pushed him. "Oi! Who are pushing me?! Ubh..." And he felt that his lips against to someone.  
  
Suddenly, the light turned on. And Ryoma knew whose lips he was kissing.  
  
"Nya~! Ochibi and Momo are kissing!" Eiji pointed at the two.  
  
Ryoma and Momo broke their kiss quickly and blushed.  
  
"I never thought that you want it too, Echizen." teased Momo.  
  
"Ba...baka! Who wants to?! Someone pushed me and I...I...k...kissed you!" When Ryoma said 'kiss you', his face turns red like tomato.  
  
Fuji's evil-grin appeared again.  
  
"Kaidoh, the lights was turned on," said Inui calmly and looked Kaidoh's hand which still holding his hand.  
  
"Suman. Hiss!" A slight blush appeared at Kaidoh's cheek and released his hand.  
  
Silence...  
  
"Maa, it is 10 o'clock. Let's go to bed, minna," said Ooishi.  
  
"Nyaa~, zannen munen, ceh, mata ashita ka?"  
  
"Jya, oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
+++++  
  
Next morning,  
  
"Ohayou, minna."  
  
"Ohayou."  
  
"How was night?" asked Fuji.  
  
All of them blushing. (ravient: you know what they did, right? *evil- thought*)  
  
"No...nothing," all of them answered at the same time.  
  
"Hn, well. I think you guys have a fun like us. Ne, Tezuka," Fuji looked to his bochou.  
  
"Fu...Fuji," Tezuka blushed and acted nervously.  
  
Silence...  
  
"A...after meal, where do you guys want to go?" asked Ooishi.  
  
"I want to go home," Ryoma mumbled.  
  
"Heeh? Why not MY home, Ryoma?"  
  
"M...Momo-senpai?!" he blushed.  
  
"Saa, Echizen, it wasn't such a bad idea," Fuji is SO evil. Really.  
  
"Hn...Momoshiro called Echizen by his first name...Ii data," Inui's glasses sparkled, leaving the others sweat-dropped.  
  
"Nyaa~!! Ooishi, I'm so bored!"  
  
"Don't be such a spoiled child, Eiji."  
  
"Mou, Ooishi, I'm not a child!" he pouted cutely, making Ooishi gulped to hold back.  
  
"According to my calculation, the bus will arrive in exactly 52 minutes from now."  
  
"I...Inui-senpai..." Kaidoh looked at him questioningly.  
  
+++++  
  
At the bus station,  
  
"Quite a good refreshing time we have there," Fuji said and was about to life his baggage but another hand took over it.  
  
"Tezuka?"  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
The prodigy smiled, "Thank you, it's not that heavy though, I can make it myself."  
  
"Hn, Tezuka and Fuji. A rare chance. Another ii data," A ding appeared on the data-man's glasses. He was about to write in his sacred note when someone nudge him from behind. "What the..."  
  
"Quit pushing me, yarou!" A familiar voice of a certain mamushi, scolding Momo , was heard before once again his face bumped onto his senpai. This time on the chest.  
  
"Kaidoh?"  
  
"Se...senpai," Mamushi turned red.  
  
"Kaidoh is so weird when it comes to Inui, ne Ooishi?" Eiji winked at the scene. Ooishi shrugged, "I think everyone is like that when it comes to THAT thing," he smiled to his Golden pair's partner and pointed to Echizen, who was sitting on the waiting bench.  
  
"Sou da nya," Eiji grinned real widely.  
  
Meanwhile, the forehead freshman sighed. Waiting sure is boring. Suddenly, his trademark cap landed on his head. Startled, he looked up to see who it was. "Momo-senpai..." He greeted casually, seeing his senior.  
  
"Yo! You forgot your cap."  
  
"Domou."  
  
Silence...  
  
Momo took a deep breath before starting a conversation to end the silence.  
  
"Ne, what about my invitation just now?"  
  
Ryoma frowned. "What invitation?"  
  
"My home, that is."  
  
"Ee?" Ryoma blushed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'll think of it," he smiled. /Maybe sometimes it's okay to spend more time with him/  
  
+++++owari+++++  
  
A/N: Sorry, It's kinda lame again! *sigh* Thank you for read this fic. I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
